herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Zimuruski
Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski is a one of the two tetartagonists in the 1995 Disney film A Goofy Movie and its 2000 sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is a friend of Max Goof and P.J. and attends the same school and later college as them. Powers and abilities *'Hacking:' he is a skilled technitian, as he was able to hack into the system in the auditorium and re-wire everything. *'Sportsmanship:' he rode in his skates and climbed up a rock wall without fail. History ''A Goofy Movie'' In the first film, on the last day of school before the summer break, Bobby gives Max visual equipment in return for a can of squirty cheese. He and P.J. then hijack their school's stage during assembly in order to put on a concert with Max playing Powerline, a popular singer in order to impress his crush Roxanne. However the trio are caught out by Principal Mazur and are sent to his office. He along with Roxanne and the other students attend an end of school party at the home of the school's student body president Stacey where they see Max along with his father Goofy on TV at Powerline's concert and Bobby also appears to fall in love with Stacey and vice versa. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' In the second film, a now 18-year-old Bobby along with Max and P.J. leave to attend college where they start a rivalry with Bradley Uppercrust III and his fraternity the Gammas and compete against them in their college's X Games. He is voiced by Pauly Shore. Appearance In the first film, Bobby has tan fur with orange hair styled as a Mohawk. He wears shades, a white t-shirt, black shorts, sandals, and white gloves. In the second film, Bobby still wears shades and gloves, but now has now ditched his Mohawk for a buzz cut. He now wears a green t-shirt, brown jeans, and trainers. Gallery Images imagebzagms.jpg|Bobby in A Goofy Movie. Imagebmapj.jpg|Bobby with his friends Max and P.J. imagessab.jpg|Bobby with Stacey imagebzaegm.jpg|Bobby in An Extremely Goofy Movie Screenshot 20191103-185804 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191103-185822 YouTube.jpg Max wants Bobby to kill him.jpg Max Goof uncomfortable.jpg Max screaming.jpg Trivia *Bobby is a fan of sprayable cheese as in A Goofy Movie, Max gave him a can in order for Bobby to give him visual equipment and he eats it straight from the can. Though it seems that sometime before An Extremely Goofy Movie, he stopped as he is never seen eating it in the film. *Bobby is the only one of the trio (other two being Max and P.J.) who isn't shown to have parents as Max has his father Goofy whilst P.J. has his father Pete and mother Peg (who appears in Goof Troop but not in the films for unknown reasons). *He is also the only one to not appear in the T.V. show and was seemingly created as a third wheel for his friends. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Addicts Category:Comic Relief Category:Pure Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Wise Category:Control Freaks Category:Self-Aware Category:Scapegoat Category:Sensational Six Heroes